


Humpty Dumpty

by violet_scythe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred POV, First Time, M/M, No Sex, One Night Stand, allude to sexual situations, kitten ears, nothing graphic, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_scythe/pseuds/violet_scythe
Summary: All humans have a tail and cat ears until their first sexual encounter. Damian lost his, but it wasn't to Dick.





	Humpty Dumpty

It was a quiet morning after a Wayne Gala. 

Alfred hummed as he flipped pancakes onto an overflowing plate and poured more batter into the skillet. He was enjoying the early morning light filtering through the large kitchen windows, and the smell of the freshly made black coffee being sipped by Dick just behind him at the large island that could comfortably seat six. 

Bruce, who always kept romantic encounters on days like these, had not yet risen from his own bed, and was still tucked away upstairs. Sleeping quietly for once. 

Alfred soaked up the quiet energy around him. It wasn’t often that he got to relax, knowing that all his charges were safe and unharmed. They might not all be under the roof at the moment, but there had been no emergency calls after the last check in the previous night. He busied himself turning the fluffy pancake over to bake into a fluffy golden color, letting contentment fall over him. 

That is until he hears the slight patter of feet against the wooden floor, uncommon enough for this family. The murmured hellos and then the sound of shattering porcelen, Dick’s voice raised in a shout. 

“Where are your ears!” 

Alfred whirled, dispensing the pancake onto the plate and raising the iron skillet in one smooth motion, ready to attack or defend. 

But what he saw wasn’t an enemy, but Dick Grayson, the oldest of the Wayne children, clutching Damian’s face in his hands, twisting it about as if it would reveal the kitten ears now lost. The remains of his morning coffee lay scattered by the edge of the island, liquid dripping its way down the mahogany floor. 

Alfred slowly returned the skillet to the stove top, turning off the heat as he went to retrieve a dustpan, the whole while listening to Dick’s voice raise itself higher in anger. 

“Where are your ears, Damian?” 

“You are making a spectacle of yourself.” 

“Answer me.” There was a tense edge to his voice that Alfred had only heard before when Dick was at his most irate. 

There was a tiny hiss of breath, as Dick tightened his fingers into Damian’s short hair, “They are gone, Grayson.” 

Dick’s voice was silent for a moment, and all Alfred could hear was the sound of their mingled breathing. 

“Why?” Dick’s voice cracked on the last syllable. 

“You know why,” Damian’s voice was tight in the way Alfred knew he was very emotional and trying not be, “You would not do it. So I found someone who would.” 

Alfred let out a silent sigh and closed his eyes behind the pantry door. 

Those two had been dancing around each other for ages. From the moment Dick had taken in the boy and gained his trust, their bond hand been strong, and it had only grown through the years. It hadn’t been unsimilar to that of Bruce and Dick when he was younger. 

Something had changed though. 

Dick had left to be on his own at a younger age than Damian. Had gained friends, teammates, and an outside family to the Wayne clan. Damian, however many friends and allies he had gained, had never truly let go of his connection with Dick. 

Once he had reached the age of majority he had made his feelings clear. 

Alfred had not disapproved. Bruce had chosen to let it become what it may, eagerly pretending ignorance in the love life of his children. 

However, Damian’s tail and ears, the one thing that every human had until their first sexual encounter, remained intact. 

It was perplexing to those who knew of their relationship, who knew of Damian’s feelings. It seemed Dick loved Damian, maybe not enough in the way Damian needed, or maybe too much to do what he wanted. 

Either way, they had come to a head, and Dick wasn’t budging. There had been fights, yelling, tussles, and finally a devastated Damian left alone while Dick had declared he needed a ‘break’ and had fled once again to Bludhaven or other teams who requested his help. 

He had come back a few days ago, all smiles and hugs, while Damian had been cold and silent. Nothing seemed to have changed that line between them. 

Of course set with an immovable object Damian would find the worse course of action. The ‘logical’ choice. 

Damian had had his ears when they had left for the gala. Had texted him that he’d find his own ride home. It was not hard to put two and two together. Alfred wish it had been different. He gave a silent sigh and opened the door of the pantry and entered the kitchen. 

Damian stood there, looking down at his socked feet, tugging at the long sleeved shirt he had slept in. Dick was nowhere in sight. 

Alfred noticed he was wearing his long silk pajama bottoms, and the way he was trying to cover the bites on his shoulders and neck with the long shirt. He also wondered what he would find if he rolled up those sleeves. 

He made to clean the mess off the floor, “Would you like to talk about it, Master Damian?” 

Damian fidgeted in a manner that was unlike him, eyes never meeting his. 

Alfred moved on to cleaning the coffee up with a rag as he kept his voice gentle, “Do you need medical attention?” 

Damian’s voice was small, “No.” 

Alfred made a noncommittal noise as he tossed the cup shards into the bin and wrung out the coffee stained hand towel. 

He didn’t need to turn around to know Damian now sat in Dick’s cooling chair at the island as he loaded an empty plate with pancakes and set it and the cutlery down in front of the distraught younger man. 

“Give him time, Master Damian.” He said as he slid the butter and syrup closer to hand. 

Damian snorted, eyes still downcast. 

Alfred felt his years on him as he looked at the boy in front of him. This son of Wayne who had such a hard upbringing. Who constantly fought against what he was raised to be and who he wanted to become. 

He was headstrong and brash, not unlike his father. He would go after whatever he wanted with an intensity that was consuming. This made him think up logical answers to emotional problems, and it often went over badly. 

His poor boys. 

He turned around to finish the pancake batter, and then start washing up when Damian’s voice stopped him and made him turn. 

“Will he forgive me for this, Pennyworth?” 

Alfred felt his eyes droop as he smoothed his hand through Damian’s hair and down his neck. He soothed him a few times more, not able to give this boy any lies, “Maybe.” 

He felt Damian shudder beneath his hands and ran soothing circles between his shoulder blades as he leaned down to kiss the top of his head. 

Maybe if the gods were kind. Maybe if they would allow his family to find a small happiness, just this once. 

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, since Lacemonsterbats and I talked about Damian having cat ears and losing them to someone who isn't Dick. 
> 
> The original story that I had in mind is very sad, and takes place before this at the Gala where Damian loses his ears to someone there. 
> 
> However when I sat down to write it, Alfred showed up and this is what came out. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
